


Black and Blue Roses For His Recognition

by Kiiro (KiiroThePikachu)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Gen, Reverse Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroThePikachu/pseuds/Kiiro
Summary: An attempt at me trying to write a legitimate fanfiction that people would (hopefully) love. I dunno.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

"Are we ready, sister?" the young brunette man turns his head to look over at his sister.

"Of course we are, my dear brother." Mabel offers a smile at her brother.

The young man stands up from the drawing against the hardwood floor of the manor's hallway floor. A pentagram, with a triangle in the center of it. They used chalk to draw the inscriptions in between the lines that are in between the candles and the center.

The young man picks the book up and begins iterating the verses to summon forth their demon.

Mabel swallows dryly and watches the scattered papers on the floor shift a bit as it feels as if a draft has come in from the outside and into the room. There are no windows and the door to the room is not open. The candles' flames shift a little as the young man finishes the spell and cuts his palm open calmly to spill some of his own blood into the summoning circle, to seal the deal.

A flash of white and blue light suddenly erupts from the circle.

Mabel has to uncover her face with her hand to see what happened.

A smirk appears across both their faces as they examine the thing they've summoned tonight.

_Perfect._


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off at the end of the first chapter, sorry 'bout that.

Will opens his eye and sits up, looking around this unfamiliar room.

Light blue wallpaper and fancy furniture... And two young people, one a young woman and the other is a young man. Both are brunettes. They both wear light blue outfits that somewhat match the theme of the fancy furniture around them.

Will's eye forms a soft smile at the duo. 

_"Hello! I'm Will Cipher, the dream demon you've summoned!"_

His voice is a bit ethereal as he floats forward above the summoning circle and greets these two.

An awkward silence between everyone.

...

"... A-Are you fucking _kidding m-me_?" the young man and the young woman both burst out into laughter, even though it was the young man who made such a snide remark beforehand.

Will would raise an eyebrow at the two if he had such a feature but he blinks and clears his throat.

"N-No, I'm seriously the demon you've _just_ bothered to summon here!" he pouts a little bit, feeling rather insulted by the audacity these two have.

It takes them a moment to recover from their laughing fit.

Wiping a tear from his right eye, the young man stands back up and gives an amused sigh as he looks back at this demon.

"Demon, we want to ask a favor from you!" he spits, as if he's a commander of an army or something. Will kind of feels... Put off by this sudden command. But he summons his cane anyway and floats down a little so his eye is face-to-eye with the young man's face. 

_"Is that so? Are you willing to make a deal with me?"_

The young woman turns her head to look at her brother with a raised eyebrow. Her brother returns the look and shrugs before they focus their attention back to him.

"If we say yes, will you get Gideon Pines for us?" the young woman asks with a rather cold, mean tone of her voice.

 _"... In what way? The 'deliver him alive here' way or the 'kill him' way?"_ Will narrows his eye and crosses his little spaghetti arms at the twins.

"Ugh! Kill him, you idiot!" the young woman stamps her foot angrily at Will. "We don't _need_ people like _him_ around our town!"

Will hesitates for a moment before he carefully uncrosses his arms to hold his right hand out, a gold flame appearing over his hand.

 _"Eh... Okay..."_ he's reluctant because he has a bad feeling about this and doesn't want to get into trouble...

The young woman smiles wickedly and shakes his hand gladly. "Great! Now, let's start the planning of _how_ we're gonna get him!" 

"Can't you poof in a heart attack spell over him and just off him that way?" the young man butts in, looking sick of this shit already. He keeps this stoic look about his face and his glowing blue eyes are half-lidded, a small frown on his face. He crosses his arms at the demon.

_"Well, hypothetically speaking, yes-- but wouldn't that be a bit boring and predictable?"_

"No. Do it, anyway." the young man huffs with a roll of his eyes. His sister next to him giggles softly in response.

"How pathetic, brother." she looks over at her brother. He however just continues to watch Will. 

"... He isn't, sister." the young man grits his teeth and snaps his fingers, glowing blue chains appearing on Will's wrists and ankles and pulling him down to the floor. "How... _pathetic_ , indeed, sister."

Will feels his stomach drop upon hearing and watching this unfold.

"I don't like his triangular look, not enough body space to cover either." the young woman pouts as she pulls a knife out of her pocket.

 _"I-I can fix that! Here!"_ and with a poof of gold smoke that quickly dissolves once it's gone upwards, Will is now a humanoid in a blue suit to match them and has an eyepatch over his left eye. His blue and black hair is pretty neatly made too... but kinda covers half his uneyepatched eye. He also has pointed ears, but it seems like his hair will cover it up...

The young man simply smirks notoriously at the demon.

" _Perfect._ "


	3. Gloomy Little Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both protagonists are introduced in Chapter 3.

The young man slams the metal trailer door behind him as he storms out of his home with a grimace. He grumbles things to himself as he pulls his hands into his light blue hoodie and keeps his head down.

He wears dark, loose jeans with his hoodie. Accompanied with a pair of worn-down sneakers. He's pulled his hoodie over his head, hiding his freckled face and his deep blue eyes harboring a sadness about them as he wipes his eyes with his sleeve. He hates crying. It made him look _weak._

He's always wanted to be manly, personally. But after this argument with his father, the young man had _enough_ and had to leave before he did something out of anger. He's left the trailer out of spite, to cool off. He follows the path down to the town the trailer was parked along it's borders at, a little cozy town called Gravity Falls. 

Passing by the town's residents, the young man minds his own business in silence. Nobody seems to notice him.

Or...

Not at first, anyway.

His deep thoughts are broken when he hears someone call his name.

"Gideon?"

He looks up to find his cousin, Pacifica. His frown melts into a soft smile as he greets her with a sheepish, shy wave.

Pacifica near immediately runs into him and bear hugs him tightly. Laughing softly.

"Gideon! It's been so long! Wipe that frown off your face, you should be happy!" Pacifica playfully rubs his white hair into a noogie. He gives a soft, nervous laugh and tries to pry off her off him but fails.

In their interaction here, Gideon and Pacifica bump into a tourist, who angrily gets between them to rant about how rude they are for doing that without any apology.

"Hey, get yer fat ass outta the way, we're gonna be late for the show!" the stranger gestures towards the brightly illuminated tent at the town center.

"So-Sorry," Gideon stutters sheepishly as he looks over and realizes the commotion is so... _Populated_ right now.

Paz pauses and smiles widely when she spots the tent that the masses are all crowding towards like sheep in a herd.

"Gideon! Let's go watch the Twins tonight!" she grabs Gideon by the wrist and pulls him in the direction that everyone else is going in a very excited manner as the hype builds for the show.

Paz gladly forks up the money required for two tickets for tonight's show to the elderly man with the fez and charismatic charm at the front of the tent that it isn't long before she sits in the back with Gideon right next to her.

The stage's curtains are still closed, as the tent is still filling up with patrons in the audience.

Chatter among the audience is a factor as everyone shares their variety of conversation amongst each other.

Gideon fidgets nervously in his seat. Sweating a little. "P-Paz, you sure th-this is a good idea?" he turns his head and looks over at Paz with his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Paz nods and giggles softly, giving one of his soft and squishy cheeks a pinch. "Of course, Cousin!"

The elderly man does a headcount of the audience seats after a moment. He then closes admissions and signals out to the people behind the curtains on the stage.

The lights dim and the audience shushes as two spotlights turn on to the curtains.

> _"Ladies and gentlemen of Gravity Falls, welcome to the Tent of Telepathy!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger and (hopefully) buildup to the main--


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even for professional show stoppers, stage fright can be a real obstacle.

Mabel grips her headband close to her chest as she counts down the seconds to the curtain open on the stage.

"I don't know brother, it sounds full out there." she turns her head to look at her brother.

Mason rolls his eyes and applies some more blush on his cheeks. He even sucks in his cheeks to recognize where the cheekbone is and brushes it in carefully.

"Don't be so nervous, Mabel. This is our job, it'll go as smoothly as it usually does." he mumbles softly in a confident, almost cocky manner as he re-checks the mirror over to make sure he got all spots on his face he needed to with the make up.

Mabel pouts, her lower lip going out and a frown on her face as she crosses her arms at her brother's evasion of the tension tonight offers.

"Something's off about tonight's performance." she states softly. Flipping her mascara onto her eyelashes and blinking to make sure none of it was runny. "It's a gut feeling, Mason."

Mason pauses and looks over at her, watching as she then pulls on some dark red lipstick onto her lips. She even follows this up with a suction motion of her lips to make sure the lipstick is even and she closes her lipstick once she's done.

"If it's... Serious, we can't do much about it anyway." Mason sighs. He gets up and rearranges his amulet he wears in the front of his suit for tent shows so it's symmetrical and not sloppy.

William approaches the Twins quietly. His feet kind of dragging behind him.

_"M-Master Mason and Mistress Mabel, th-the audience is maxed a-and Stanley has closed adm-admissions,"_

Mabel looks over at Will's frail form, how the glowing magic shackles bind his wrists together. Her expression is... Blank. Makes Will kinda nervous when he can't read her feelings like this. 

Mason blinks and nods. Turning towards Will and giving a soft smile.

"Good, Cool Ranch." he chuckles softly when he sees Will's pointed ears go down in an insulted manner upon hearing this nickname. "You won't try to run away if we take your restraints off. The contract's too tight to allow that." and with that, he snaps his fingers and removes the shackles on the dream demon. Will huffs and rubs at his wrists awkwardly once freed.

Mabel gets up at this point and walks over to Will. "Don't do anything stupid, as you're the _assistant_. You're _not_ the center of attention, we are." she may say this in a sweet manner, but... The venomous smile she offers with such sweet tone hides something far more sinister.

That's when the speakers from within the tent go off.

_"Ladies and gentlemen of Gravity Falls, welcome to the Tent of Telepathy!"_

Stanley's surprisingly good at speaking into a microphone over a sound system and keeping the audience's attention, because as soon as that is said online, the roaring approval of the hyped audience can be heard.

Mabel takes in a deep breath as she approaches the curtains with her brother, holding his hand for support as both Twins prepare themselves mentally for what's about to happen next.

* * *

The curtains open and both Twins step out onto stage with inviting smiles.

The crowd before them cheer excitedly, albeit for one white-haired young man in the back of the audience.

Mabel spots him and his lack of cooperation almost immediately. He wears something really unprofessional, too. But that freckled face showing such a bored look on his face, is certainly means for her to finish the introduction phrase.

"Welcome one, welcome all! It's so nice of you all to join us tonight!" Mabel smiles widely at the audience. Blinking and looking around at all the different faces. She even has her arms out at her sides as she walks around her section of the stage and gestures out to everyone else.

Mason doesn't say much. In fact, he might as well be an assistant himself what with how little he actually speaks during the show. He doesn't even spot anyone out of the ordinary among the audience. 

"Tonight's performance will be entertaining! As we will be throwing knives at brightly colored balloons! And then we will follow that up with our second skit which _will_ require a volunteer from the audience!" Mabel explains gleefully. She then ends it off with, "Isn't that right, Dipper?" as she looks over at him with that smile.

Mason looks over and nods. Still keeping silent. 

"And here we go, starting off with our first balloon!"

As Mabel says this, a bright baby blue colored balloon appears out of thin air to the left of the stage and with a swift hand gesture; Mason throws a knife that he too made from thin air and pops the balloon.

The audience 'oohs' at this.

All except for that white haired young man in the back, Mabel notices. Instead, this new audience member just scoffs and rolls his eyes with his arms crossed in his seat. 

Another balloon is conjured over on the right side of the stage platform and Mabel swiftly pops it with a magical knife of her own.

The audience 'awwws' in response.

All except for that young man, again.

The first skit continues with more balloon popping. And, once that skit's over...

"We will now pick a volunteer from the audience!" Mabel announces gladly, her bright and glowing light blue eyes lock onto that young man in the back of the audience. "You, there! The light blue hoodie and white hair!" she points him out confidently.

A spotlight zones in onto this young man.

The audience all turn their attention to him as he blinks and looks around at everyone with wide, surprised eyes.

It seems like his blonde female friend nudges his shoulder gently and offers him an excited smile.

The young man looks over at her and pauses. He then mutters something to her and she nods before she looks out at the two with that smile of hers. "I'll be joining him on-stage!" she announces cheerily.

Mabel chuckles softly and shrugs. "Come on up here, then! The more the merrier, after all." she gestures them onto the stage via the stairs up.

Mason gives Mabel a weirded out glance and a pout as the two get up and run up to the stage as everyone applauds and encourages them.

The young man sticks close to the woman. Mabel finds him absolutely adorable personally, but just greets their approach with a calm little wave. "And your names are...?"

"Pacifica!" the young woman giggles softly. The young man hesitates. "G-Gideon."

_Gideon_.

Mabel then proceeds to shake their hands. "Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy, you two."

Mason pauses and stares oddly at this Pacifica woman. In fact, his facial expression is that of disgust. 

"Thank _you_ for having us!" Paz returns to Mabel's welcoming greeting. And then she turns her head and continues to watch Mason longingly. Her eyelids half-lidded and... An awe-struck smile on her lips.

Mason is totally creeped out by this young woman. Why's... Why's she staring at him like that? He fidgets a little with his legs, unable to stand still.

The discomfort is briefly forgotten about when Mabel finishes pushing Gideon into the long vertical box with slats all over it for the swords to be stuck into it with the volunteer inside. "There! Our next act will be brief! We will take these swords--" Mabel picks up a sword from the sword pile conjured up by William in the back and holds it up for the audience to see themselves. "And we will stick this box I've put Gideon inside of, and he will come out unharmed!"

Paz pauses and breaks her stare to look over at Mabel quietly.

Gideon feels sweat form. Immense amounts of sweat. From within the darkness of this box, he can barely see movement through some of the slats. His breathing quickens as the first sword is pushed in--

And he feels something shove him out of it's way entirely; the tip of it almost touching his waist. Wh-What just happened?

Another blade comes in.

And another shove out of it's way. His head is shoved behind the flat section of the second blade, his nose dangerously close to getting sliced by the sharp edge.

Soon enough, all slats are filled.

Gideon's pose is so odd, limbs twisted and contorted to the point where he barely avoided all the blades but no broken bones or sprained muscles.

The box is opened, and when the young man is revealed to be safe out of the way of harm to the public, the whole tent erupts into impressed applause.

Mason helps Gideon out of it and pats his back gently. And then they bow in their ending performance segment, making Paz and Gid bow as the entire audience applauds them for their performance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my new additions to this series

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of shit--


End file.
